Battle Heroes X: Classic Trio Episodes: Episode 2.
Battle Heroes X: Classic Trio Episodes: Episode 2 is the second episode in the line of "Classic Trio" episodes. It features the main characters in a preschool, as their younger selves in 2003. It aired on the original channel on December 20th, 2005 and on TV Nexus on December 21st, 2005. Unlike the first episode, this episode is split into three parts and none of them have titles, making this the longest out of the three episodes. After the episode had ended, a secret episode was mentioned, however this isn't apart of the "Classic Trio" episodes, it's apart of the Season 0 episodes. This episode is a re-upload. Disclaimer Please remember that this is only a re-upload. There will be no changes to the audio, quality or the animation. The only change is that this is going to be released as a full episode. If you are or aren't a pro user, it will still be advertisement free. Also remember to contribute to our official site: beancafetv.wikia.com as we do need you to contribute. This wiki is run by you! Remember, registration is free. Also, if you want to connect with us, go to beancafetv.proboards.com and sign up. Registration is also free there. Thank you very much. The Full Episode Cloud is asleep in his room.....Zack is in his room, sleeping peacefully, not aware tomorrow's a school day. Julius was sleeping too, dreaming. His loud alarm clock was ringing and he suddenly had to disable it, wasn't very too comfortable with the ringing noise. He now had to go to class. Zack gave an impatient sigh and got up. Popple was in her own room, playing Pokemon Ruby. Cloud's mom woke him up. "Cloud, It's time for school." He rubs his head, and heads into the bathroom. Washing faces and Brushing Teeth. Cloud leaves the house, Pikachu Book-bag on. He stood at the bus stop, silently. After he got ready for school, he went to the street, awaiting the bus. "Hey, Cloud." He said. She floated at the bus stop quietly. Next to Zack and Cloud. "Hey Zack." He yawns. "Hey Popple." "Oh, hi, Popple. It is your first day? I haven't seen you at this school." He asked. "Hello guys!" She is all excited, trying to make friends. "Yeah, I'm the new kid." Cloud smiles, picking up her joy. "Sweet, we got another person to sit with at snack time. Now we won't be called losers anymore. Not even sure where they learned that..." He mumbled. The bus came. He got on the bus and went to one of the middle rows, he expected his friends to sit with him. He got on the other bus, having gotten up too late. Cloud sat in the back today. He was a bit... Hype. And his hype, affected others. greatly. She sit next to Cloud. .w. He moved seats, though, to the front. For some reason the back of the bus was getting affected greatly and he had to sit somewhere else to ignore...the bullies. She floats up next to Zack. "Hi friend!" "Hi!" He says, he seemed a bit more happier today. Happier than Julius. Cloud teleports in Zack's Lap. "I got Pokemon Emerald!" "Sweet! I got, uh, Sapphire..." He says. "And I got Ruby!" "We should play together after school!" He yells. "Yeah, a my house! You can get to know me better." She didn't have her glasses yet. "Oh yeah, totally at your house, you have french fries there...the good kind." He says. "Zack. Who did you start with? I started with Torchic." "Hmm, started with Mudkip." He says. "I'm Treecko girl then!" She smiles. "Oddly enough, all of them are cool." He says, smiling. "Can't lie! They all kick butt!" Wonder who the teacher will be... The bus arrives at school, after 45 minutes of chatting. "See you guys at class!" He says, getting off the bus and going towards the school, and then heading to class. "Bye Zack!" He heads off in a different direction. She reads her directions, and heads to her class. She used confusion of course. She had no hands ;-; He ended up in class, no one seemed to have entered except him, which is quite strange. He was slowest considering his shell. Getting off his bus, he rushed to class, hoping he wasn't late. "Yay!" He yells. "I'm not last for once!" He says, walking around quickly in the class. Turns out, hes in the same class as zack. He enters his first class, Math. He always did his work quickly and correct. So he earned Teacher's Pet! XD Popple enters the class, sitting next to Cloud. "Hey Julius." He says, greeting the very odd Eevee. Who seemed to have been quiet and depressed almost everyday. "Hi zack..." "What's up?" He asks. "Erm...nothing." he replies. "So uh, did you get Emerald, Sapphire or Ruby? I got Sapphire." He says. "None of them..." "Jeez, were you invited by Popple to go to her house?" He asks. Cloud does his classwork, the random teacher assigned him. Popple does the same.... They both finish. Cloud pulls out his Gameboy of course. It was.... 2003. A teacher in the class Zack and Julius were assigned to handed them both paperwork. It was...History. How old are they again? 10 or something? Jesus. Zack does the paperwork and turns it in. He starts up his GBA. And plays Emerald. He was already in Oldale town. He does the work too, turning it in Se was busy in Ruby now, both of them playing quietly. After quietly finishing the paperwork, he gets out his Gameboy and quietly plays Sapphire, grinding his Mudkip to be the very best. And hes watching Zack play, looking around. After minutes and minutes of playing, the bell was ringing and soon after, it was time to go to the Cafeteria, and he does so, in the same line as Popple. She was in the lunch line. Cloud brought his lunch to school. After quickly getting Chocolate Milk, an apple and a grilled cheese, he sits down, next to Popple, Cloud, and Julius. He packed his own lunch, so he sits with them. She followed Zack. He quietly sits down at a vacant table, and took a bite of his apple. "Hey Zack?" He starts, finishing his lunch. "What, Julius?" He asks, sipping his chocolate milk. He usually only talked to Julius and Popple, only because Cloud was usually on his Gameboy and other handhelds he brought. Cloud was back on Emerald.... "Eem ..never mind.." he looked away. "Weird." He said, he continued to eat his apple and sip his chocolate milk, whenever there was a garbage can nearby, he threw away all his food, he wasn't a very hungry child. She taps Julius with her fork. "Oh, yeah, Popple, are you going to invite Julius?" He asked. "Of course!" She smiles at him warmly. Hm?" He turns to her. "You do have an extra copy of Gen 3, right? He has none of Gen 3." He says, depressingly. "I have Colosseum, XD: Gale of Darkness, A Spare GBA, Firered and Leafgreen." "I think FireRed can do, both have Gen 3 graphics, so yeah." "Popple, you have a GameCube?" "Yeah." "I'm getting one for my birthday, and Melee." "I have a Playstation 2." He says. Wonder when lunch will end..he looks at Cloud. "Zack, get Sonic Riders!" "Whaaat? I already got that. Want me to bring it over, Popple?" He asks. "I LOVE SONIC!" "I have like, 4 controllers, so yeah." He says. When the bell rings again, time to go to Recess. Cloud dashes outside, making them all float with psychic. She floats on her own. Sh was a ghost type. Apparently, hes floating, so he gets scared. He was actually comfortable with the floating, he floats during this time all the time. ;-; He hopes Cloud doesn't drop him somewhere dangerous. She floats next t Julius, staring at him. He sets them all in the grass. He brings his Gameboy. Julius notices Popple staring at him. "?" "Julius, you are cute." "Err...thanks. "I caught, uh, this guy...The hell's his name." He says, confused. Bell rings. get to class scrubs. Last Period!!! He rushes to class. Popple next to him. He runs to class. "Bye Julius! See you on the bus!" He follows zack. "Bye.." "I think I'm with Popple this class, and Cloud..." He says, following the two. Older Julius is sitting. The hell he sign up for. "Where are my students." She sits next to Julius. "The teacher seems....strange." he says "The teacher looks like you, Julius, weird, huh?" He says, taking a seat. "Okie doe. I am mr.Ju...Jolis. Mr.Jolis." "Hi, Mr. Jolis." He says, happily. He walks home, class being over. Category:Shows Category:Battle Heroes X Category:Classic Trio Episodes Category:Japanimation Studios Category:Battle Heroes X: Season 0 Episodes